


Tinsel

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.

"I don't understand why we have to decorate a mini tree. We could just buy an already decorated one at the store," Carmilla's voice drifted inside the room before her leather clad body entered, carrying a box marked 'Decorations.'

"Because that's boring! Besides, don't you want to make memories of our own?" came Laura's reply as she busied herself with putting the tree skirt around the base of the 5-foot tall tree. "Years from now, we'll look back on this and be able to say 'Remember when?' and then we'll laugh and share the fun we had with our kids." The younger girl straightened up and viewed her handiwork with satisfaction.

Carmilla sidled up behind Laura and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, her chin on Laura's shoulder. "Our kids, huh?"

Laura blushed and twisted in the vampire's arms to face her. "I mean, if you want to. It's totally your call, you know, if you want to, with me, I mean-" Her rambling was cut off as Carmilla smirked and pecked her lips.

"I want to." And she removed her arms to leave Laura standing dumbfounded, red-faced, and grinning. "What's in this box, anyway?" Carmilla asked to rouse her girlfriend, at which point Laura shook her head to clean her thoughts.

"Ornaments and stuff."

And so Carmilla handed Laura each assorted item, and Laura being the expert on all things decor-related decided to appropriate each ornament according to her judgement. As they got closer to the bottom of the box, Laura remembered something.

"Carm? Carm?"

There was no answer, so Laura turned from her spot where she was viewing the tree. "Can you hand me the--"

She was a greeted by her girlfriend in cat form, rolling around on the floor with several shiny silver strands wrapped around the big feline's sleek black paws.

Amidst stifled laughter, Laura could only ask,"So I'm guessing you like the tinsel, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> The 2nd Day of Carmilla, for my secret Santa. Hey, Sarah!


End file.
